The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dasiphora hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name. ‘SMNPPS’ This new Dasiphora was developed through a breeding program in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Dasiphora in new colors, and larger flowers. ‘SMNPPS’ is an internal advanced selection from an in-house breeding program. The open pollination date resulting in the new variety was in 2011. Selection of the new variety was made during 2014.
The first asexual propagation of ‘SMNPPS’ was carried out during 2014 by softwood cuttings at a poly greenhouse in Grand Haven, Mich. ‘SMNPPS’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. Multiple generations have been propagated, with the new variety characteristics reproduced true to type.